La Grande Aventure
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Tous les enfants détestent être envoyés au lit lors de la nuit de Noël, alors qu'ils attendent leurs cadeaux. Teddy et Victoire, huit et sept ans, se trouvent être particulièrement impatients... au point de s'embarquer dans la plus folle des aventures !


1

Le matin où commence cette histoire, le petit Teddy fut tiré d'un rêve délicieux par une encore plus exquise odeur de gâteau au chocolat qui montait lentement dans le four. Encore un peu endormi mais guidé par les exquises effluves qui provenaient de la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, il frotta mollement ses yeux et posa son pied sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Pas de doute possible, l'hiver était bel et bien là. Il enfila une confortable paire de chaussons, il mit sa vieille mais chaude robe de chambre et il descendit les escaliers. Teddy, infatigable petit glouton, se laissa naturellement guider par l'odeur et il tomba ainsi sur sa grand-mère qui s'affairait à préparer plusieurs gâteaux en même temps que le petit déjeuner.

— Bonjour mamie !

— Bonjour Teddy, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et Teddy vint s'y blottir, comme tous les matins. Il avait beau être un grand garçon de presque huit ans, il y avait certains rituels qui ne perdraient jamais de leur magie et qu'il refuserait toujours d'abandonner.

Teddy s'assit à sa place préférée et sa grand-mère entreprit de lui servir un copieux petit déjeuner, tel qu'il les aimait. La bouche pleine, il demanda enfin :

— Qu'esche-que tu fais ?

— Les gâteaux pour la fête du réveillon de Noël, demain soir.

Teddy recracha un morceau de saucisse, les yeux ronds.

— C'est demain Noël ?

— Oui, Teddy. Serait-il possible que tu aies oublié ? s'étonna sa grand-mère avec un sourire malicieux.

— Ben... On dirait...

Teddy n'en revenait pas : _il avait oublié Noël_. De toutes les fêtes qui parsemaient le cours d'une année, celle qu'il préférait, c'était bien celle-là, avant Pâques, Halloween, et même avant son propre anniversaire. Surement à cause du plaisant et immuable rituel qui accompagnait toujours la date du 24 décembre. Ainsi, tous les ans, pour fêter Noël, Teddy et sa grand-mère se rendaient chez son parrain, Harry, pour le déjeuner. Après un délicieux repas, son parrain lui racontait des histoires tout l'après-midi durant, des histoires pleines de magiciens maléfiques qui se servaient de pierres enchantées pour faire le mal, des histoires de vaillants sorciers dont le cœur pur venait toujours à bout des méchants. Teddy aimait toujours s'imaginer comme l'un de ces sorciers qui œuvraient pour le bien. Dans sa tête de garçon de huit ans, être un sorcier puissant qui combattait les forces du mal était encore plus cool qu'avoir un vrai balai, et pas un de ces balais-jouets qu'il collectionnait.

Harry lui parlait aussi de ses parents qui étaient morts à la guerre et que Teddy n'avait jamais connus, ils mangeaient des oranges, du pain d'épice et buvaient du chocolat chaud à la crème fouettée et à la cannelle. Et puis le soir ils se rendaient tous ensemble au Terrier, la maison d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, les parents de sa tante Ginny. Là-bas, Teddy retrouvait sa meilleure copine, Victoire, ses frère et sœur, et tous ses cousins qui venaient toujours avec elle, toujours plus nombreux chaque année. Et tous ensemble, autour d'un succulent dîner de Noël préparé par Molly et des gâteaux au chocolat de sa grand-mère Andromeda, ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée de leurs cadeaux, qui d'ailleurs arrivaient toujours au matin du 25, au pied du sapin, après qu'ils se soient endormis, trop fatigués pour attendre encore. Amis, famille, gâteau, cadeau, guirlandes, sapin et neige… C'était tout ce dont Teddy avait besoin pour être heureux, et Noël resterait toujours sa fête préférée pour toutes ces raisons.

2

Teddy se releva et éternua quatre fois, un peu sonné et désorienté. Il venait d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette tout seul, comme un grand, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Un peu inquiet de s'être trompé de cheminée, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Il fut soulagé de reconnaître le salon qui lui était plus que familier et qui lui prouva qu'il ne s'était pas perdu dans le réseau des cheminées et qu'il était bel et bien arrivé sain et sauf au Terrier. Le salon, et une voix de petite fille qui s'écriait « Maman ! Papa ! Teddy est lààà ! ». Le salon, la voix, et aussi une masse de longs cheveux blonds qui se jetèrent sur lui et le firent tomber sur le sol.

- Aaaah ! Victoire ! Arrête ! s'écria-t-il tandis que son amie s'amusait à le chatouiller sur le ventre. Ah ! Ahah ! Oh là, arrête, ça chatouille trop ! Ah ! Aaaah ! Nooon !

Un bruit derrière eux attira l'attention de Teddy malgré les pressions que Victoire faisait subir à son ventre : Harry venait de transplaner dans le salon du Terrier, son jeune fils James endormi dans ses bras, et il éclata de rire à la vue de son filleul aux prises avec la petite fille.

— Eh bien Teddy, mon pauvre, on dirait bien que tu es en sucre ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Teddy, entre deux éclats de rire, haleta avec difficulté :

— Mais c'est pas du jeu ! C'est une tricheuse Victoire ! Elle m'a pris par surprise ! J'ai pas eu le temps de me défendre !

— C'est parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi, moi ! répliqua Victoire, la fierté brillant dans ses grands yeux bruns. Et aussi parce que tu es un peu trop tête en l'air, tu aurais dû faire attention et surveiller les parages, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend si tu ne le fais pas !

Et elle lui tira la langue en même temps qu'elle arrêta de le chatouiller et qu'elle se releva. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Teddy la saisit avec gratitude. Il aimait beaucoup tenir la main de Victoire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était toujours toute douce et chaude dans la sienne, et encore plus les soirs de Noël. Victoire lui sourit et Teddy ne se moqua même pas de ses dents manquantes : il y avait fort longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et se dépêcher de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ces quatre dernières semaines.

3

Revenant de la cuisine où il avait porté les dernières assiettes salies par les délicieux gâteaux préparés par Andromeda, Ron lança d'une voix tonitruante :

— Il est temps d'aller au lit, les enfants, vous n'allez tout de même pas attendre toute la nuit que la fée des cadeaux vous les apporte !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Simplement parce qu'on vous connait par cœur, Teddy, répondit Ginny avec un sourire, sa main droite caressant tendrement son ventre arrondi à la fois par l'excès de foie gras et par sa grossesse. Vous allez finir par vous endormir devant la cheminée, alors autant aller vous coucher tout de suite, ça nous épargnera des sortilèges de lévitation jusqu'à vos lits respectifs.

— Mais…

— Pas de discussion, Victoire, coupa Bill d'une voix sans appel. Les petits sont déjà à moitié endormis et le bruit que vous allez faire les réveillera.

Teddy et Victoire échangèrent un regard consterné avant de toiser les cousins et la petite sœur de la jeune fille, tous plus ou moins endormis sur leur chaise ou dans les bras de leurs parents. James, Lucy, Fred et Dominique, du haut de leurs trois ans, tentaient de lutter contre le sommeil parce qu'ils avaient bien compris que les festins de ce genre étaient bien souvent suivis de distributions de cadeaux. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils semblaient échouer plus que lamentablement. Molly, deux ans, et Rose et Albus, tous les deux âgés d'un an à peine, étaient eux purement et simplement endormis, bavant sur leurs vêtements d'un air content et rêveur.

— Allez, on ne le dira pas deux fois, au lit les affreux ! plaisanta alors Charlie.

Teddy et Victoire descendirent de leur chaise à contre cœur et ils suivirent les adultes dans les étages. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre que les deux jeunes enfants partageraient ce soir là avec James et Fred, et grimpèrent tous les deux dans le même lit. Andromeda les borda, chose que Teddy aimait beaucoup habituellement, mais qui l'agaçait un peu quand elle le faisait devant Victoire, et les embrassa tous les deux sur le front en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, avant de se diriger vers le deuxième lit où James et Fred étaient déjà tombés endormis. Elle quitta alors la pièce dont la porte se referma, étouffant les quelques bruits qui leur parvenaient encore de la petite fête des adultes. Teddy se tourna aussitôt vers Victoire dont il ne distinguait que très mal les traits, ainsi plongés dans le noir.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient obligés à aller nous coucher aussi tôt un soir de Noël ! murmura-t-il d'un ton énervé.

— Ils nous traitent vraiment comme si on était des gros bébés ! renchérit Victoire, elle aussi passablement agacée. Je ne suis pas Dominique, je peux rester éveillée longtemps, merci bien !

— C'est trop nul les adultes, surtout ceux-là… Si mes parents avaient pas été morts, ils les auraient remis directement à leur place, ça tu peux en être sûre !

— Tu sais quoi ? On va attendre un peu, pour qu'ils croient qu'on dort, et ensuite on va sortir discrètement. On va les attendre nos cadeaux, et que ces rabat-joies le veuillent ou non ! murmura Victoire, une lueur à la fois déterminée et révoltée dans le regard.

4

Une demi-heure plus tard, Victoire sur les talons, Teddy entrebâilla la porte le plus lentement possible dans le but de ne pas faire de bruit. Cependant, les gonds de la vieille porte de bois émirent quand même un grincement sinistre, ce qui les fit sursauter un peu et accéléra légèrement la cadence de leur rythme cardiaque, mais les parents n'avaient visiblement rien entendu puisqu'aucune réaction de leur part ne suivit le bruit. Un jet de lumière tamisée pénétra petit à petit dans la chambre au fur et à mesure que Teddy agrandissait l'ouverture de la porte. L'opération était loin d'être aisée : il fallait à la fois ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas alerter les adultes, et ne pas laisser trop de lumière entrer dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller James et Fred.

Mais il ne faut **jamais **sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un enfant qui veut vraiment quelque chose,_ a fortiori _quand le quelque chose en question consiste à mettre la main sur ses cadeaux de Noël le plus vite possible ; alors Teddy et Victoire parvinrent à sortir sans se faire repérer par les adultes et sans réveiller les deux jeunes garçons qui dormaient paisiblement dans le deuxième petit lit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, ils mirent un soin tout particulier à éviter les planches qu'ils savaient branlantes dans un souci de discrétion absolue, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent les escaliers, leur vigilance redoubla encore en intensité, les vieux escaliers en bois étant très bien connus pour être les pires ennemis des enfants qui se relèvent la nuit.

— On a réussi ! chuchota Victoire avec excitation alors qu'elle posait son pied sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée, des échos de voix leur parvenant du salon.

— Pour l'instant, rectifia Teddy. Il faut trouver un endroit où on aura une bonne vue du salon sans que les adultes nous voient.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller…

— Attention !

Teddy attrapa la main de Victoire et la tira derrière un imposant meuble de bois usé. Ainsi cachés derrière le buffet, ils virent tous les adultes mettre capes chaudes et bottes étanches en discutant avec entrain et animation. Lorsqu'ils furent tous chaudement vêtus, Teddy et Victoire les virent s'éloigner dans le froid et la neige. Le silence tomba sur le rez-de-chaussée, et, le souffle rendu court par la manière dont-ils avaient presque été attrapés, les deux enfants échangèrent un regard surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés faire dehors ? Aussi tard, et par ce froid ?

— Très bonne question…

Teddy ne comprenait pas : la neige tombait fort au dehors, alors pourquoi les adultes auraient-ils voulu quitter la chaleur et la douceur réconfortantes du salon du Terrier pour affronter le froid glacial de cette nuit d'hiver ?

— Tu crois qu'on devrait les suivre ? demanda-t-il.

— Hein ? De quoi ?

— Aller dehors nous aussi, pour savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

— Mais… murmura Victoire, étonnée. Il fait froid dehors et…

— Justement ! Tu trouves pas ça vraiment bizarre toi, que les adultes sortent comme ça alors qu'il fait vraiment, vraiment froid dehors ?

— Si, bien sûr, mais de là à sortir derrière eux…

Teddy soupira bruyamment, mais au fond de lui il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il connaissait Victoire par cœur et il savait exactement comment la persuader de s'élancer à la poursuite des adultes sans même avoir l'air de le demander.

— Fais comme tu veux, moi en tout cas j'y vais. C'est ça aussi, d'être ami avec une fille, j'en oublie que vous êtes des peureuses frileuses.

Le regard de Victoire s'anima d'une lueur énervée. Teddy avait gagné, il le savait.

— Ah, tu crois ça, hein ? Tu vas voir si je suis une peureuse frileuse !

Et elle se précipita sur le porte manteaux, enfilant sa cape par-dessus son petit pyjama, mettant un joli bonnet de laine sur ses longs cheveux blonds et laçant ses petites bottes bleues. Elle fut prête en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « cadeaux. »

— Ben alors, tu te dépêches ? lança-t-elle à Teddy qui eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas sourire en roulant les yeux.

5

— Tu les vois ?

Debout sous le porche du Terrier, les petits yeux de Teddy et Victoire scrutaient la nuit à la recherche des adultes.

— Non, répondit Teddy d'un ton déçu. Où ils sont passés ?

— On voit rien avec cette neige de toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'on essaie de les entendre.

— Tu crois ?

— Oui, et d'ailleurs, tais-toi s'il te plait, j'ai cru entendre un bruit.

Teddy tendit à son tour l'oreille, et en effet, il entendit alors quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à des bruits de pas dans la neige.

— Ils se dirigent vers l'étang ! se rendit-il compte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien aller faire à l'étang ? Si tu veux mon avis, cette histoire est de plus en plus bizarre…

Teddy acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes auraient voulu se diriger vers l'étang alors que la neige tombait autant.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre, raisonna-t-il à contre cœur.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, on ne va pas aller vers l'étang en pleine nuit et sous la neige.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Ben… C'est un peu dangereux quand même.

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ah ces garçons… Tous des peureux frileux !

Elle lui tira la langue et se précipita sous la neige, en direction de l'étang.

— Victoire !

Teddy s'élança à sa suite, et quand elle vit qu'il était derrière, Victoire ralentit son pas.

— Tu es folle !

— Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, ne dis pas le contraire.

Ils marchèrent durant presque dix minutes, tentant de suivre les bruits de pas qu'ils entendaient résonner de temps à autre. Il n'était pas facile de se diriger correctement alors que la nuit était déjà tombée et que la neige était si forte, et Teddy se rendit compte qu'il avait quand même un peu peur. Mais il ne dit rien qui pouvait l'indiquer, parce que Victoire, elle, semblait vraiment s'amuser, comme si leur marche dans la neige était une sorte de grande aventure. Teddy se dit que dans un sens, c'était surement un peu le cas. Il ne connaissait que peu d'enfants de huit ans qui sortiraient sans autorisation en plein cœur d'une nuit de décembre aussi froide.

Les bruits de pas se firent soudainement plus forts et Teddy posa précipitamment son doigt sur les lèvres de son amie. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher, afin d'évaluer la distance entre les adultes et eux. Ils ne voyaient pas à un mètre, et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Teddy était persuadé que les adultes pouvaient les entendre. Ils faisaient de bien piètres espions, se disait-il, lorsqu'un coup violent fut porté sur sa tête. Il s'écrasa de tout son long dans la neige, sourd au cri aigu de Victoire qui tomba à ses côtés trois secondes plus tard.

6

Teddy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un horrible mal de crâne s'était invité dans la partie. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois très inconfortable, et lorsqu'il voulu se lever pour aller se coucher dans un véritable lit, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, et pour cause : il était ligoté au siège ! Paniqué, il se mit à haleter, à bouger dans tous les sens, pour tenter de défaire ses liens, mais c'était impossible. Il entendit alors une voix sur sa droite.

— Teddy ?

Victoire. Sur une chaise à à peine trente centimètres de lui, elle était ligotée, elle aussi, et venait visiblement de revenir à elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Teddy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Les évènements lui revenaient peu à peu en tête. Le diner de Noël, le coucher, l'expédition pour le salon, et la décision de suivre leurs parents dans la neige. Mal leur en avait pris. Ils se retrouvaient ligotés Merlin sait où… Teddy prit d'ailleurs soin d'observer l'endroit où ils étaient. On aurait dit une tente, un peu comme celle qu'ils utilisaient quand il partait faire du camping avec son parrain. Les toiles étaient visiblement très sales, elles n'avaient surement pas été nettoyées depuis très longtemps, et le mobilier semblait usé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? répéta Victoire, tirant Teddy de son observation.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, une autre voix, glaciale, complètement inconnue, s'éleva de derrière eux.

— Oui, c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Teddy ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir qui parlait. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, et ses poings se serrer. Il était tétanisé par la peur.

— Qui êtes vous ? demanda Victoire avec force. Pourquoi on est attachés ici ?

Teddy n'en revenait pas. Victoire, du haut de ses sept ans, arrivaient à tenir tête à un parfait inconnu qui les avait ligotés et dont-ils ne voyaient même pas le visage alors que lui-même était littéralement paralysé de peur. Cette gamine l'étonnerait toujours.

— Vous êtes attachés ici parce que vous êtes venus fouiner dans mes affaires sans y être invités, sales petits morveux !

— Mais pas du tout, on suivait juste nos parents et oncles et tantes et grands-parents pour savoir où ils allaient alors qu'il neigeait !

— Menteuse !

— Mais on se fiche complètement de vos affaires, vraiment ! Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était…

— SILENCE !

La voix de leur kidnappeur s'énervait de manière absolument effrayante et Teddy sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et venir s'écraser sur le col de sa cape. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait froid, il avait peur, il était fatigué, et surtout il regrettait atrocement de ne pas avoir écouté les ordres des adultes. S'ils étaient restés au lit, Victoire et lui ne se seraient pas retrouvés ligotés par un fou dans un endroit inconnu. Ils auraient été bien au chaud, dans la douceur de leurs couvertures en laine et dans la protection du petit cocon qu'était le Terrier. Et les cadeaux auraient fini par arriver, de toute manière. Ils finissent toujours par arriver, après tout.

— J'ai à faire, dit alors la voix derrière eux. Quand je serai revenu, vous aurez intérêt à tout me dire, sales petits rats.

7

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, Teddy ?

Voilà une question à laquelle il n'avait absolument aucune réponse. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pensé avoir à lui répondre : il aurait plutôt compté sur Victoire pour le faire, elle qui était si intelligente et toujours celle qui trouvait les solutions quand ils jouaient et qu'un problème se présentait à eux. Sauf que ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant était malheureusement très loin d'être un jeu.

— Tu sais qui c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous veut ?

— Je…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne savait définitivement pas quoi répondre à son amie. Il décida de lui confier la seule chose dont il était certain.

— J'ai peur.

Il sentit sa voix se briser, et les larmes se mirent à couler à flot sur ses joues.

— Oh… Teddy…

Victoire tendit sa main vers Teddy et la posa sur son épaule, un sourire triste flottant sur son joli petit visage.

— On va s'en sortir, tu verras.

Sa main serra son épaule, et elle lui sourit encore davantage.

— On est Teddy et Victoire, après tout, non ? On peut tout faire.

Elle serra son épaule encore plus fort, et soudain, Teddy se rendit compte que…

— Victoire ?

— Oui ?

— Ta main…

— Quoi, ma main ?

— Elle est sur mon épaule.

Victoire ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle comprit.

— Oh… Donc ça veut dire que… Ca veut dire qu'elle est pas ligotée ! Oh là là !

Elle lâcha aussitôt l'épaule de Teddy, et fébrilement, elle entreprit de défaire le nœud qui attachait son autre poignet à la chaise de bois où elle avait été ligotée. Le nœud semblait très serré, parce qu'elle avait du mal à tirer dessus, ses petits ongles griffaient les cordes plus qu'ils ne les saisissaient, et elle mordait ses lèvres et plissait ses yeux dans un geste de concentration intense.

— Ne fais pas trop de bruit, s'il te plait ! la supplia Teddy, toujours très inquiet. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il revienne !

Il n'eut cependant pas à s'inquiéter trop longtemps : après quelques minutes de combat contre le nœud, elle parvint enfin à se libérer. Elle sauta aussitôt en bas de la chaise et se précipita sur les liens de Teddy. Ce ne fut que l'affaire de quelques minutes de plus avant qu'il ne retrouve lui aussi la liberté de ses mouvements. Ainsi libéré, et même s'il avait encore peur, Teddy se sentit moins impuissant, et il repéra aussitôt la sortie de la tente, à laquelle ils avaient tourné le dos quand ils étaient encore attachés à leurs chaises. Au dehors, la neige tombait toujours violemment, peut-être même plus que quand ils étaient sortis de la maison pour suivre les adultes.

— On y va, mais en silence. Il est sorti par là et il nous entendra si on fait trop de bruit, d'accord ? demanda Teddy avec fermeté.

Victoire acquiesça en silence, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

8

Malheureusement, les conditions climatiques n'étaient absolument pas des plus idéales pour ne pas faire de bruit une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la tente : leurs petits pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige dont la couche faisait visiblement une trentaine de centimètres et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à marcher, et encore moins à marcher en silence. Cependant, le vent soufflait relativement fort, et Teddy espérait que ça soit suffisant pour couvrir le son de leur fuite. Leur fuite vers où, exactement, Teddy n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. La neige qui tombait comme celle qui était au sol l'empêchait de reconnaitre quoi que soit. Pour ce qu'il parvenait à distinguer dans cet enfer blanc, ils étaient probablement en plein milieu d'un grand champ, une constatation qui n'était pas franchement d'une grande aide.

Mais soudain, derrière eux, un bruit plus fort encore que celui du rugissement du vent ou que celui de leurs pas se fit entendre. C'était une voix qui criait. La même voix que celle de leur ravisseur. Teddy sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ils allaient se faire rattraper alors qu'ils n'étaient partis que depuis cinq minutes ! Il attrapa la petite main froide de Victoire dans la sienne et il murmura, paniqué :

— Vite !

Ils tentèrent d'accélérer le pas, mais ça n'était définitivement pas simple. La voix hurlait toujours, quelque part dans leur dos, mais ils étaient parfaitement incapables de dire à quelle distance exactement elle se trouvait d'eux. Teddy avait même la très désagréable impression qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus de Victoire et lui à chaque nouveau cri. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement la peur le faisait battre toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

— Revenez, bande de voleurs ! Sales morveux, je peux vous assurer que si je vous trouve ça se passera mal pour vous !

Victoire haletait, les traits déformés par la peur et la fatigue, tentant de courir dans toute cette neige qui s'accumulait encore et encore. Teddy comprit qu'elle allait bientôt devoir s'arrêter, ce qui les mettrait en danger aussi surement que s'ils couraient vers la tente de leur kidnappeur. Cependant, son œil remarqua alors vers la droite une très grosse masse plus sombre que le reste. Il comprit très vite que c'était une forêt et qu'elle serait leur seule chance de se cacher de l'homme qui les poursuivait.

— Victoire ! Par là !

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

— On va aller se cacher dans la forêt !

— La forêt ?

— Ca, là-bas, je crois que c'est une forêt.

Victoire acquiesça mais elle ajouta :

— Elle a l'air loin…

Teddy ne pouvait ni confirmer ni apaiser les craintes de Victoire : il était parfaitement incapable d'évaluer la distance ente eux et la protection des arbres. Il se contenta de l'exhorter à courir plus vite, aussi vite que la neige qui les encerclait de toute part le lui permettait. Et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans une forêt de sapins.

9

Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés dans la forêt, tout redevint silencieux autour d'eux. Les branches des sapins, recouvertes d'épines, très touffues, retenaient une grande partie de la neige et le sol n'était couvert que de quelques centimètres. S'appuyant au tronc d'un des majestueux arbres, Teddy sentit son rythme cardiaque et son souffle progressivement revenir à la normale.

— On a eu chaud !

— Attends, on n'est pas sûrs qu'il nous ne nous a pas suivis…

Teddy devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison.

— Oui… D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'avance un peu dans les bois. Le champ n'est qu'à trois ou quatre mètres…

Victoire acquiesça une fois de plus. Elle prit encore la main de Teddy dans la sienne et, après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire, elle se mit à s'enfoncer parmi les arbres. Teddy calqua son propre pas sur celui de son amie, et, silencieusement, ils marchèrent dans la forêt, droit devant eux, sans vraiment se poser de question. Teddy tentait de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, ni même, tout simplement, de là où ils se trouvaient exactement alors qu'ils marchaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à marcher s'il le faisait.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes, ils entendirent un bruit quelque part sur leur droite. Teddy et Victoire échangèrent un regard paniqué. Et si c'était l'homme et qu'il les avait retrouvés ? Ils accélérèrent le pas, mais soudain, derrière eux…

— Hey !

Ils commencèrent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

— Oh ! Attendez ! Vous allez où là ?

Teddy ne pensait qu'à une chose : mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la voix. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas la racine sur laquelle il buta. Il s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, et il entendit Victoire crier son nom, à quelques mètres devant lui. Et surtout, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher encore de lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais une main agrippa sa jambe, le maintenant au sol.

— Teddy ! Teddy !

Victoire se précipita vers lui et celui qui lui bloquait la jambe, visiblement déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, une branche morte dans les mains.

— Si vous le lâchez pas, je vous tape avec mon bâton ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit précipitamment la voix, qui était étrangement différente de celle de l'homme de la tente.

Teddy sentit la pression sur sa jambe se relâcher, et il se remit aussitôt debout. Faisant volte-face, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature qu'il identifia comme étant un elfe de maison. Avec ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient presque apeurés, sa bouche un peu de travers et ses petites oreilles rondes, vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'une veste rouge, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Kreattur, l'elfe qui vivait chez son parrain, et pourtant, Teddy n'avait aucun doute que c'en était un.

Victoire s'avança d'un pas, de manière à être juste à côté de Teddy, et elle demanda, l'air menaçant :

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

L'elfe tira nerveusement sur l'écharpe bleue qu'il avait autour du cou, le regard fuyant.

— Wonka… Wonka vous a vus marcher dans la forêt, tous les deux, vous aviez l'air de bien connaitre cet endroit, et il… Il s'est dit que peut-être vous pourriez l'aider…

— C'est pas vous qui nous avez assommés et emmenés dans une tente ? demanda Victoire, suspicieuse.

— Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout ! s'exclama l'elfe, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Wonka ne ferait jamais une chose pareille à de si jolis enfants !

Teddy dut admettre qu'il paraissait bien inoffensif, et sa voix n'était pas du tout la même que celle de l'homme de la tente. Victoire semblait penser la même chose que lui parce qu'elle se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle confia à Wonka :

— Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas vous aider. On ne sait pas du tout où nous sommes. On est juste… perdus, je crois.

Wonka parut très déçu, mais il esquissa un petit sourire.

— Wonka aussi s'est perdu. Peut-être pouvons nous chercher le chemin ensemble ?

Teddy et Victoire se consultèrent rapidement du regard. Teddy devait avouer qu'avoir quelqu'un avec eux était bien plus rassurant. Alors qu'il allait répondre «z88;ouiz88;», il se souvint cependant d'une chose sur les elfes de maison.

— Mais… arrête-moi si je me trompe, Wonka, mais il me semblait que les elfes de maison ont une magie différente de la nôtre… Tu ne pourrais pas… simplement transplaner là où tu veux aller ?

Wonka soupira tristement. Il baissa la tête et la hocha de droite à gauche avec un air las.

— Wonka a rencontré un homme. Un sorcier, un méchant sorcier. Et il lui a volé ses pouvoirs d'elfe.

— Hein ? Mais comment c'est possible ? s'étonna à juste titre Victoire.

— Wonka l'ignore, mademoiselle… euh…

— Moi c'est Victoire, et lui c'est Teddy.

— Tout ce que Wonka sait, c'est que désormais il ne peut plus faire de magie, et qu'il a peur de ne jamais trouver la sortie de la forêt…

10

Ils marchaient tous les trois en silence depuis plus de quinze minutes quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix quelque part sur leur gauche. On aurait dit que deux hommes se disputaient violemment peu loin d'eux. Teddy fronça les sourcils. Cette escapade avait été complètement folle et imprévisible depuis le début et il ne savait vraiment plus à quoi s'attendre.

— Monsieur Teddy, Mademoiselle Victoire, Wonka croit que les voix se dirigent vers nous, murmura Wonka. Peut-être serait-il plus prudent que nous nous cachions.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent silencieusement et ils suivirent l'elfe de maison derrière deux gros rochers. A peine trois minutes plus tard, ils virent deux hommes sortir des arbres pour emprunter le chemin sur lequel ils marchaient encore avant d'avoir entendu les voix. Wonka ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il les avait reconnus.

— C'est lui ! Le sorcier qui a volé les pouvoirs de Wonka ! chuchota-t-il précipitamment en désignant le plus petit des deux.

Il portait une épaisse cape brune dont la capuche baissée donnait une parfaite vue sur son visage. Chauve, les joues barrées de cicatrices, le nez tordu, les sourcils froncés, il n'inspirait absolument pas confiance à Teddy. Un coup d'œil à son amie lui permit de constater que Victoire ressentait la même chose que lui. Le deuxième sorcier, celui qui l'accompagnait, était à la fois plus grand et plus mince que lui, mais il semblait moins s'affirmer que le voleur des pouvoirs de Wonka. A vrai dire, le premier criait sur le grand sorcier qui ne faisait que couiner qu'il était désolé. Teddy tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi il était question exactement.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que la pierre ait disparue ! s'énervait le voleur, levant ses bras chargés de deux sacs au ciel. Hector, es-tu complètement idiot ? Tu les attaches mal, évidemment qu'ils se barrent ! Et ces morveux nous ont piqué la pierre avant de se carapater ! Raaah bon sang !

— Je pensais pourtant…

— Non, justement ! Tu pensais pas ! Tu penses jamais ! Ca serait bien que tu commences à le faire d'ailleurs ! Penser, réfléchir, utiliser ton cerveau, faire fonctionner ta matière grise. Appelle ça comme tu veux mais commence rapidement !

Le voleur jeta les sacs sur ses épaules et partit en trombe, furieux. Ledit Hector haussa les épaules trois fois avant de courir pour le rattraper, mais, prudent, il conserva une distance d'un mètre environ entre le voleur et lui. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Wonka se tourna vers Teddy et Victoire :

— C'est le voleur des pouvoirs de Wonka ! Et il s'est fait à son tour voler quelque chose !

— Sa voix… C'était celle qu'on a entendu dans la tente…

Victoire confirma d'un signe de tête et elle ajouta :

— Il croit qu'on lui a piqué un truc.

— Tu lui as rien pris avant de partir ?

— Ben non… Toi non plus ?

— Non… répondit Teddy, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— En tout cas on peut pas le laisser partir avec tes pouvoirs, Wonka ! décréta Victoire avec véhémence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Teddy, même s'il savait parfaitement ce que Victoire avait en tête.

— Suivons-les pour savoir ce qu'on peut faire !

— Mais… mais… le voleur a l'air de chercher Mademoiselle Victoire et Monsieur Teddy !

— Oui, mais sans tes pouvoirs on ne sortira jamais de cette forêt, alors il faut qu'on les récupère, Victoire a raison, déclara Teddy. S'il a réussi à te les voler, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne réussirait pas à les reprendre, non ?

Wonka sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais il savait que Teddy et Victoire avaient raison. Il finit par hocher la tête avec détermination, et, dans un silence quasiment absolu, ils se mirent tous les trois à suivre le voleur et Hector.

11

Relativement loin des deux sorciers pour ne pas être repérés, mais aussi assez prêts d'eux pour pouvoir les surveiller correctement, Teddy, Victoire et Wonka avançaient à pas feutrés. Devant eux, le voleur et Hector ne se parlaient pas du tout. Le voleur se contentait de marmonner et de parfois pousser un cri d'énervement tandis que Hector, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa cape, tentait d'adopter un profil bas. Teddy avait compris qu'ils étaient tous les deux complices, dans le vol des pouvoirs de Wonka comme dans leur enlèvement, à Victoire et à lui, mais il les trouvait étrangement très mal assortis. Le plus petit des deux était surement le chef, et Hector n'avait visiblement pas le droit de véritablement s'exprimer.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, et Teddy comprit pourquoi : ils étaient arrivés devant une toute petite maison en bois, quelque chose qui tenait plus de la cabane que d'un véritable lieu d'habitation. Hector sortit de sa poche une clé pour en ouvrir la porte. Lorsque la porte de bois grinça sur ses gonds, ils la franchirent tous les deux avant de la refermer avec le même bruit sinistre. Après une petite dizaine de secondes, les petites fenêtres crasseuses de la maison laissèrent passer de la lumière, et Teddy, Victoire et Wonka furent en mesure de voir ce qu'il s'y passait : Hector prit sa cape et l'accrocha à un vieux porte-manteau tandis que le voleur des pouvoirs posait la sienne sur une table. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un lit à deux étages et Hector grimpa sur l'échelle alors que le voleur se jetait sur le lit du bas, et à peine deux minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? demanda Wonka. Il fait froid, on ne va pas attendre qu'ils se réveillent demain matin…

Teddy regarda la porte, puis les fenêtres, et, déterminé, il répondit :

— Il faudrait qu'on entre.

— Et pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Victoire.

— Pour voir si on peut trouver de quoi sortir de cette forêt dans leurs sacs, quelque chose comme une carte, par exemple.

Victoire acquiesça mais Wonka avait l'air inquiet.

— Monsieur Teddy, la porte grince beaucoup trop pour ça. Nous ne pourrons jamais entrer sans nous faire remarquer !

Wonka avait raison. Et de toute manière, il était hors de question de tenter d'entrer alors que les deux sorciers n'étaient couchés que depuis trois minutes.

— Attendons un peu… Une heure… Et ensuite, on s'approchera pour voir s'il y a un autre moyen d'entrer dans cette cabane…

Wonka ne semblait pas absolument convaincu, mais faute d'un meilleur plan, il se contenta de hocher la tête à son tour.

12

Environ une heure plus tard, Teddy, Victoire et Wonka s'approchèrent enfin de la petite cabane. Ils observèrent sa porte avec attention, mais il semblait évident qu'il leur serait impossible de passer par là : elle avait vraiment fait trop de bruit quand Hector l'avait ouverte. Ils décidèrent alors de faire le tour de la petite maison, et, derrière, ils trouvèrent enfin un moyen d'entrer : un trou dans le mur, juste assez grand pour que Wonka puisse s'y glisser. Teddy et Victoire lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, et il pénétra ainsi dans la petite cabane. Les deux enfants observèrent Wonka se mouvoir en silence dans la pièce : il attrapa les deux sacs que le voleur avait tenus tout au long du trajet, et revint vers l'ouverture avec. Il les confia à Teddy et Victoire qui en prirent chacun un, puis il retourna dans la cabane.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Les capes, Monsieur Teddy. Wonka va chercher les capes, murmura-t-il par l'ouverture.

Il n'eut aucun problème à attraper celle du voleur, mais la cape de Hector était sur un porte-manteaux trop haut pour Wonka. Il essaya quand même de l'avoir, tirant dessus, tant et si bien que le porte-manteaux s'écrasa au sol avec bruit. Wonka ramassa la cape tombée au sol et se dépêcha de sortir de la cabane tandis qu'à l'intérieur, les deux sorciers se réveillaient sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

— C'était quoi ça encore ? marmonna le voleur.

— Courons vite nous cacher, pressa Victoire.

Les bras chargés des deux sacs et des deux capes, ils coururent ainsi se cacher à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, derrière un énorme rocher. Ils virent la cabane s'éclairer et entendirent un hurlement :

— Où sont passés les sacs ?

A peine dix secondes plus tard, le voleur sortait en trombe de la cabane, et il se mit à crier :

— Sales voleurs ! Qui que vous soyez, je vais vous retrouver, et ça va être votre fête, je peux vous le garantir !

— Barnabas ! Les capes aussi ont disparu ! s'exclama Hector qui venait de sortir derrière son patron.

Il avait l'air tout aussi paniqué que le dénommé Barnabas.

— Mais on s'en fout des capes ! Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tous les artefacts qu'on a réussi à se procurer ont disparu, imbécile !

Et il se mit à fouiller les alentours de la cabane. Fort heureusement pour eux, il commença par l'endroit opposé à celui où Teddy, Victoire et Wonka étaient cachés. Hector, lui, restait pétrifié sur place, incapable de bouger.

— Regardez dans ses poches, demanda Teddy.

— Quoi ? fit Victoire sans comprendre.

— Hector, il est paniqué par la disparition de sa cape. Je pense qu'il doit y dissimuler quelque chose, alors regardons ce que c'est.

Victoire plongea la main dans une première poche mais n'en tira rien. Cependant, elle sortit une petite pierre ronde et brillante de la seconde.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est chaud dans ma main…

Les yeux de Wonka s'ouvrirent avec stupeur.

— Le voleur tenait ça dans sa main quand il a volé les pouvoirs de Wonka !

— Comment ça ?

— Il tenait cette petite pierre dans sa main, et ensuite, il a dit quelque chose et tous les pouvoirs de Wonka ont quitté son corps pour aller dans la pierre, Monsieur Teddy !

— Woah… murmura Victoire en regardant la pierre dans sa main, fascinée.

— Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Teddy. Peut-être qu'en le répétant, tes pouvoirs vont revenir en toi.

Wonka fit tristement «z88;nonz88;» de la tête.

— Malheureusement, Wonka ne sait plus.

Teddy allait répondre par un juron qui aurait fortement fâché sa grand-mère, mais un cri de Victoire l'en empêcha. Il leva la tête : Barnabas les regardait depuis derrière le rocher, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Teddy eut tout juste le temps de voir Victoire glisser la pierre dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama avant que Barnabas ne susurre :

— Tiens tiens… Voilà l'elfe de maison et les petits voleurs de la tente…

Teddy déglutit et il se mit à hurler quand soudainement Barnabas attrapa Victoire par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

— Lâchez-la ! Lâchez-la !

— Pas tant que tu m'auras pas rendu ce que vous m'avez pris, bande de morveux !

Teddy prit les deux sacs, les capes et il les jeta violemment aux pieds de Barnabas.

— Voilà, maintenant lâchez-la !

— Et la pierre, elle est dedans ?

— Quelle pierre ?

— Celle que vous m'avez volée dans ma tente, sales vers de terre !

— On a rien volé dans votre tente ! répliqua Victoire en se débattant avec force. On voulait même pas y aller dans votre tente ! On voulait juste voir où allaient nos parents !

— Ils allaient chercher vos cadeaux de Noël dans la grange, bien sûr ! Sales morveux, vous seriez restés dans vos lits, j'aurais pas eu besoin de vous assommer et j'aurais déjà la Coupe de Frater dans les poches !

— La Coupe de Frater ? répéta Teddy sans comprendre.

— Une coupe magique qui a été offerte à la famille Weasley en récompense de son action dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Evidemment, Teddy et Victoire connaissaient cette coupe. Ils avaient grandi autour d'elle, après tout. On leur avait dit que la famille l'avait gagnée parce qu'elle avait toujours été courageuse et vaillante, même quand les temps étaient noirs et durs. Ils ignoraient qu'elle était magique, par contre. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle avait de la valeur : elle avait juste été un élément du paysage pendant des années.

— C'est pour ça que vous étiez prêt du Terrier alors ? en déduisit Victoire d'un ton acide et énervé. Pour voler mon papy et ma mamie ?

— C'est qu'elle sait réfléchir la gamine, se moqua Barnabas. Bon, cette pierre, elle est où ?

— On ne l'a pas, on vous dit !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on en aurait à faire d'une pierre, franchement ? raisonna Teddy.

— C'est la pierre de Timbernon, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pierre, voilà pourquoi vous auriez quelque chose à en faire.

13

Teddy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. La pierre de Timbernon ! Il en avait déjà entendu parler avant ! C'était son parrain qui lui en avait raconté l'histoire, pas plus tard que l'après-midi précédent. Une pierre maléfique qui permettait de voler les pouvoirs des autres sorciers et des créatures magiques. Mais surtout, une pierre légendaire. C'était un conte que lui avait raconté Harry, pas une réalité historique !

— Ah tout de suite tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein, le morveux ?

— Mais je… C'est un conte, cette pierre n'existe pas !

— Alors ça c'est ce que tu crois, morveux, parce que t'as qu'à demander à l'elfe à côté de toi comment il s'est fait vampiriser ses pouvoirs.

Wonka leur avait bel et bien raconté cette histoire, après tout… Teddy avait du mal à y croire mais… y avait-il vraiment une chance que ça soit la légendaire pierre de Timbernon qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans la poche du pyjama de Victoire ?

— Je veux bien croire qu'elle existe, cette pierre, mais sachez que nous ne l'avons pas volée ! Nous ne l'avons même jamais vue !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait, de toute façon, de votre pierre de Je-Sais-Pas-Quoi ? demanda Victoire, passablement énervée. Magique ou pas magique, je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'aurait puisqu'on a pas le droit de faire de la magie, on est trop jeunes !

— Mais elle a pas disparu toute seule, cette pierre, donc c'est que c'est vous qui l'avez. Me mentez pas, j'ai horreur de ça !

Teddy en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait peur, il avait froid, il était fatigué, et surtout, **_surtout_**, Barnabas était visiblement trop stupide pour comprendre que celui qu'il croyait être son associé était en réalité celui qui lui avait volé la pierre de Timbernon. …tait-il possible d'être aveugle à ce point ?

— Je vous ferai dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette tente ! crache-t-il, énervé.

— Et je peux savoir qui ? demanda Barnabas en riant.

— Votre copain là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? … Hector, c'est ça ? Vous trouvez pas bizarre qu'il soit pas là, à nous menacer avec vous ?

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. C'était une baguette magique.

— Maintenant que je suis là, dit Hector, tu trouves ça moins bizarre, gamin ?

Teddy déglutit avec difficulté. Hector n'était visiblement pas près d'admettre qu'il avait en effet trahi son coéquipier.

— Où est la pierre ? demanda-t-il.

— On l'a pas.

— Me mens pas.

— Je mens pas ! affirma Teddy.

— Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez, alors dites-moi où elle est !

— J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien !

Hector poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler Teddy de la tête aux pieds.

— Je viens de regarder dans ma cape, elle y était pas alors c'est que vous l'avez prise ! Je la trouverai, quoi qu'il en coute !

— Dans votre cape, hein ? demanda Teddy, triomphant.

Hector se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur. Déstabilisé, il baissa la garde et Teddy en profita pour se mettre hors de sa portée, derrière le rocher où Wonka les attendait encore. Il constata alors que Barnabas avait lui aussi lâché Victoire qui accourut auprès de Teddy et de Wonka.

— Ta cape, Hector ? répéta Barnabas d'un ton malveillant, et en sortant sa baguette magique. Pourquoi ta cape, hein ? Pourquoi la pierre était-elle dans ta cape ?

Hector renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

— Disons que j'ai eu envie de jouer en solo.

— Tu n'es qu'un traitre, Hector.

— Estime-toi heureux, je t'ai simplement volé. J'aurais pu te trancher la gorge, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu devrais même me remercier.

— Tu n'auras peut-être pas cette chance.

Et Barnabas jeta un sort à Hector qui eut tout juste le temps de se défendre avec un sortilège de Bouclier puis de répliquer. Les deux sorciers échangèrent ainsi de nombreux coups, et sentant que c'était le moment où jamais, Teddy, Victoire et Wonka s'enfuirent le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Derrière eux, Hector et Barnabas, pris dans leur combat, ne leur accordèrent pas un seul regard, et les deux enfants et l'elfe ne surent jamais qui avait gagné.

14

Teddy, Victoire et Wonka reprirent difficilement leur souffle. Ils avaient couru très vite, très loin et très longtemps pour pouvoir semer Barnabas et Hector, au cas où ils auraient décidé de momentanément mettre leur différent de côté pour pouvoir les rattraper. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et ils purent commencer à réfléchir à la manière de rendre ses pouvoirs à Wonka afin qu'ils puissent enfin sortir de cette forêt.

— Tu avais l'air de connaitre cette pierre, Teddy. Quand Barnabas en a parlé, je veux dire…

— Oui… C'est mon parrain qui m'a raconté son histoire, hier après-midi… Mais c'était sensé être un conte, rien d'autre…

— Visiblement basé sur quelque chose de vrai !

— Oui… répéta Teddy, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— A quoi vous pensez, Monsieur Teddy ? demanda Wonka.

Teddy haussa les épaules.

— Dans l'histoire, celle de mon parrain… il est possible de transférer quelque chose coincé dans la pierre à quelqu'un. Alors si Barnabas et Hector n'ont pas pris ce qu'elle contenait… On devrait pouvoir te rendre tes pouvoirs, Wonka !

Victoire et Wonka échangèrent un regard surexcités.

— Victoire, tu disais que la pierre était chaude dans ta main ?

— Oui !

— Alors selon le conte, ça veut dire que les pouvoirs de Wonka sont encore dedans ! Il faut juste que je me souvienne de la formule…

Teddy ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer plus facilement sur la voix de son parrain. Assis au coin du feu du Square Grimmaurd, Harry lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette pierre légendaire et de Thomas, le petit garçon qui avait sauvé tout un village sorcier de l'attaque d'un mage maléfique qui avait volé tous les pouvoirs des habitants grâce à cette pierre. Thomas avait réussi à les restituer aux bonnes personnes, en utilisant une formule que son grand-père lui avait apprise avant de mourir. Harry l'avait répétée à Teddy l'après-midi même… Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne…

— Pierre de Timbernon… pierre de Timbernon… toi qui… Non, c'est pas ça… Pouvoirs de Timbernon, contenus dans cette pierre… Non, c'est pas ça plus…Caillou de Timbernon… Mais non, c'est stupide, « caillou de Timbernon »…

Teddy en avait marre. Il avait vraiment envie de retourner se coucher et maintenant que Barnabas et Hector ne les collaient plus, il était parfaitement incapable de retrouver cette formule idiote ! Il marmonna encore pendant quelques minutes dans sa barbe avant de s'avouer vaincu.

— Je n'y arrive pas, confessa-t-il, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Je suis désolé.

Victoire soupira.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Ecoute Victoire, si je m'en souvenais, je te le dirais !

Wonka couina alors d'un air inquiet.

— Monsieur Teddy, ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver ! Wonka croit que… on peut peut-être faire d'une autre manière, pour que Wonka récupère ses pouvoirs.

— Hein ? demanda Teddy sans comprendre.

— Oui… quand le sorcier a pris ses pouvoirs à Wonka, Wonka a senti une sorte de boule dans son estomac. Comme si on prenait quelque chose ici… Alors peut-être que si Wonka mange le caillou…

— Quoi ? Tu vas pas… manger la pierre de Timbernon, quand même ?

— Monsieur Teddy, vous dites que vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Comment pourrait-on faire pour que Wonka retrouve ses pouvoirs ?

— Il a raison, Teddy. Il faut au moins essayer…

— Et si ça marche pas, on se retrouvera sans pierre !

— Mais là, on l'a, et on ne sait pas comment s'en servir, Teddy !

Il dut admettre que Victoire avait raison…

— Très bien…

Victoire sortit la pierre de sa poche et la déposa dans la main de Wonka. Il l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus avant de la porter à sa bouche, et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «z88;Noëlz88;», il l'avala, tout rond.

— Oh, ça a un goût de chocolat ! Et… Oh… oh… Wonka sent quelque chose dans son ventre… Oh là… Wonka est… WOW !

L'elfe de maison s'éleva un tout petit peu dans les airs. Teddy sentit son cœur battre plus fort, parce que s'il se fiait au conte, il savait que c'était le signe que les pouvoirs étaient revenus en Wonka. L'elfe claqua des doigts, et une branche d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux tomba aussitôt sur le sol. Wonka, d'un air triomphant, s'exclama :

— Ca a marché !

Teddy et Victoire sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prendre le bras de l'elfe et à se laisser Transplaner jusque dans leur lit.

15

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Andromeda apparut dans l'encadrement.

— C'était quoi, ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle à Teddy et Victoire.

Les deux enfants étaient de nouveau à l'abri dans leur lit, et, en souriant d'un air fatigué, ils répondirent en cœur que ce n'était rien, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas à Andromeda l'idée de regarder sous leur lit, où elle trouverait Wonka.

— De toute façon, il est déjà huit heures, vous pouvez aller ouvrir vos cadeaux, si vous voulez.

— Oh non, ça ira !

— On est fatigués, mamie !

— Fatigués ? Je vous en prie les enfants, vous avez passé la nuit au lit, pas en camping ou à faire du sport en forêt !

Teddy et Victoire rougirent violemment, mais Andromeda se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez… James, Fred, c'est l'heure d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux… ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre lit.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec les deux petits garçons et Teddy demanda aussitôt à Victoire :

— Tu crois qu'on aurait dû lui dire ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, elle nous aurait disputés… Tous les adultes nous auraient disputés…

— Et la Coupe de Frater ? Ils veulent la voler, Hector et Barnabas.

— Mamie leur jetterait un tel sort qu'ils repartiraient encore plus pauvres qu'ils ne seraient arrivés, décréta Victoire, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

Ils entendirent Wonka sortir de sous le lit où il s'était caché de la grand-mère de Teddy, et il sourit tendrement en regardant les deux enfants allongés dans le lit :

— Wonka va reprendre son tour du monde, Monsieur Teddy et Mademoiselle Victoire. Joyeux Noël à vous deux.

Teddy et Victoire le remercièrent, et lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage, avant de le regarder transplaner une fois de plus.

— J'espère que l'an prochain, notre Noël sera plus calme.

— Moi aussi, pouffa Victoire.

Teddy soupira, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

— Je suis fatigué…

— Moi aussi, admit Victoire… Bonne nuit, Teddy… et joyeux Noël.

Teddy ne répondit pas : il dormait déjà du repos du guerrier, bien mérité.


End file.
